Tyreese (Road to Survival)
Tyreese is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse As a Playable Character Tyreese - "Skybound Edition" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +10% HP and +10% attack. *'Adrenaline Rush': Squad Healing (All teammates regain 25% of their max HP and get +10% defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Tyreese - "Miles Behind Us" *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All fast teammates get +30% HP and +30% attack. *'Adrenaline Rush': Sidekick Support (All teammates regain 40% of their max HP and get +80% defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Tyreese BETA - "Miles Behind Us" *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Tutor (All fast teammates get +30% attack and a small XP boost from world map stages.) *'Adrenaline Rush': Sidekick Support (All teammates regain 40% of their max HP and get +80% defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Tyreese - "Safety Behind Bars" NOTE: This character is only obtainable through Character Ascendance. *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +30% attack against melee characters. *'Adrenaline Rush': Line Them Up (Deal 250% damage and -25% attack for 4 turns to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Tyreese - "Road to Survival, Edition #1" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Tough * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Unending Fury (Deal 300% damage to a line of enemies. All teammates get +50% attack and +50% defense for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Tyreese * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Vicious Strikes (Deal 425% damage to up to 2 enemies. This character gets +70% attack for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: Tyreese's Superior Dual Axes ** Slot 1: +25% HP ** Slot 2: +10% Attack ** Slot 3: Bonus Attack (+25% attack for the first 3 turns of every wave.) Tyreese - "Survival Road" NOTE: This character only appears as an enemy in Survival Road and is unable to obtain in normal game. * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Strong * Role: Damage * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Unknown * Adrenaline Rush: Devastating Blow (Deal 325% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Tyreese - "Road to Survival" #2 * Persona: Legend * Trait: Tough * Role: Damage * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Armor Piercing Burst (Deal 650% damage to a line of enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Decapitate (When this character lands the killing blow on an enemy, that enemy can not be revived.) * Active Skill: Impair (Impair up to 2 enemies for 1 turn.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tyreese has killed: *Chris (Alive and Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and at least one unnamed man Death ;Killed By *The Governor After being loaded onto a truck by The Governor and his men, Tyreese is beaten and brought back to the prison. The Governor reveals a bloody and beaten Tyreese to the prison group, asking them to give up the prison for his safety. Tyreese desperately tells the group not to surrender, and The Governor hits him over the head to shut him up. After Rick and group decide not to give into The Governor's demands, he uses Michonne's katana, and slowly cuts off Tyreese's head until it is fully decapitated. He then boots Tyreese's head closer to the prison's fence in anger and leaves when Billy Greene opens fire on him, leaving the group to grieve over Tyreese's brutal execution. *Michonne Hawthorne (Zombified, Out of Mercy) After the destruction of the prison at the hands of the now deceased Brian Blake, Michonne finds Tyreese's re-animated head and puts it down, shedding a tear as she does so. Trivia * Tyreese Miles Behind Us is one of two characters to have Sidekick Support as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being [[Rick Grimes (Road to Survival)|Rick Miles Behind Us]]. * Tyreese Skybound Edition is one of two characters to have Squad Healing as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being Mirabelle. * Tyreese Survival Road is one of two characters to have Devastating Blow as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being [[Paul Monroe (Road to Survival)|Jesus A Larger World]].'' * Tyreese and Tyreese ''Road to Survival, Edition #1 are two of many characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Neutralize. * Tyreese is one of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. Category:Road to Survival Category:Deceased Special Weapons Characters Category:Neutralize Category:Hunters Category:Soldier Category:Rebels Category:Leaders Category:Legend Category:Tutor Category:Leader Skills Category:Celebrities